Maylu's Revenge Part 3
by MovieVillain
Summary: Upon learning the truth behind Roll's actions as Empress to be orchestrated by DenTech City leaders, Maylu is on a quest for vengeance against the city. Can her former friends stop her rampage?
1. Mission

**Previously on MegaMan NT Warrior...**

 **Maylu defected to World Three to get the power she needed to get revenge on her own NetNavi, Roll, for getting her out of the N1 Grand Prix after the match with Mr. Match and Maddy. She successfully got her revenge, but learned bad news.**

 **It turns out her former NetNavi's act as Empress was not only done by her own will, but also planned by the leaders of DenTech City in order to prevent the Sakurai family from planning their coup d'etat. Realizing she had been good to her all this time, Maylu regretted on trying to delete her, and has her set on a new goal: destroying DenTech City.**

* * *

In their secret headquarters by the night, Commander Beef is with Black Rose and Mysteriyu discussing matters on Maylu. He is looking at the window.

"It doesn't make sense. Maylu finally got her revenge, so why isn't she returning to Lan and the others?" he wondered.

As the two women that were sitting on a table are about to add their comments to the matter...

"Maybe it's because she got other matters to attend to with World Three?" Black Rose added before turning to Mysteriyu. "What do you think, Mysteriyu?"

The other woman is in distress.

"What is it?"

"I... I saw a vision... a horrifying one..." Mysteriyu replied with her hands on her head. "I saw... death."

"Death?" Beef turned to her.

"Yes, death. Many people are destroyed, and it's in this city. It is done by none other than Maylu."

"Maylu?" Rose just believe what she is hearing. "Why would she do that?"

"Perhaps to get revenge on..."

Before she could add details, an alarm goes off, giving them a mission to fix whatever the trouble has occurred.

"What the...?" the commander looked at the monitor to see where the trouble is taking place. "At BlazeQuest? Let's go, team!"

"Right!" the two women get up from their seats and are about to be ready for the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile at BlazeQuest, Maylu has broke the front entrance alongside Mr. Match and Maddy. She recalled on her mission.

 _"Yahoot is in attending a meeting?" the redhead asked coldly while talking to Mr. Wily by his office._

 _"Yes, he is. He is one of the leaders who set up Roll during that battle in the N1 Grand Prix. Also, if I'm not mistaken, Shuseki Blaze, Chaud Blaze's father, will be present," the old man explained._

 _"I see..."_

 _"By the way, he's also one of the leaders who set up Roll. Kill him if you like."_

 _"That's what I'm going to do."_

After recalling on the briefing, Maylu stabbed two policemen with her sword, killing them. Mr. Match and Maddy also fought the other guards.

"Now that is already taken care of, onto the meeting," she said.

Their break-in at the company is quite a successful one. She is about to fulfill her revenge once and for all.


	2. Mansion

In Yai's mansion, she has invited Lan to stay in her mansion for a sleepover in the night to help him cope with losing Maylu to the dark side. Good thing Ms. Mari is also invited as a supportive guardian.

As soon as dinner is ready, everyone is eating their meals at peace. Except Lan who looks sad about Maylu is not with him, and both women can tell that.

When it's time to go to sleep, he is a separate room. Even so, he doesn't feel himself too sleepy; he is thinking about the problem regarding on his former friend.

 _Maylu... Why? Why have you gone so deep into the darkness? You joined the enemies that we're supposed to fight together. You joined them just to get revenge on your own NetNavi, your own best friend for turning against you in that N1 Grand Prix match due to that twisted chip. She doesn't know this, and neither do you. Why is this curse affecting you now? Is it just like the myth? Now that you've turned your back on us, is our friendship nothing but an illusion now?_

"Hey, we really should talk, Lan Hikari," Mr. Wily appeared to him by the window.

"You!" Lan recognized the man, even if he didn't meet him before. With anger, he tries charging at the man, but the latter dodged out of the way.

"Very impressive. To think you have the guts to attack me even when you're not powerful than me yet," the old man said with an evil grin.

Suddenly, he gets into a binding trap as mechanical arms restrain him. To top of that, an energy-like wall is formed in front of Lan in order to prevent him from attacking Mr. Wily without thinking.

"Lan, you just stay put," Yai arrived from the bottom floor with a remote control device.

"Ah, should have figured, Ms. Mari," the old man focused on the female adult additionally restraining him from behind.

"We won't let you get your hands on Lan to get MegaMan that easily, Mr. Wily," the school teacher said sternly.

"Hmph. You're not yet on my level to stop me. Besides, you don't have a NetNavi."

"I may not have a NetNavi, but I still want to defend my students from threats like you."

"However, you three are lucky because I'm not here to fight you."

"What do you want?" Yai demanded.

"First of all, I'm giving Glide, your NetNavi back to you. His data has proven to be useful to me for my master plan," the sinister man started.

As soon as she hears those words, she looked at her PET to see her NetNavi returned.

"Glide, what happened to you?" Yai asked with concern.

"Maylu... she attacked me and took me captive under his orders to get data from me," Glide said weakly while MegaMan tried to help him from the cyberworld.

"What?" the blue NetNavi is shocked of the news. "Maylu attacked you? But why?"

"What did you do to Maylu?" Lan asked with anger at the villain.

"Ah, Maylu. Is she matters to you?" Mr. Wily asked slyly.

"If you do anything with her, then I'll..."

"You'll what? Anyway, I only came here to talk to you about something."

"Something?"

"It's about Maylu. However, I can't tell about her just yet without mentioning the truth about her NetNavi, Roll."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This should be interesting. Mr. Wily is going to tell Maylu, Yai, and Ms. Mari the truth behind Roll as Empress just as he told Maylu about it. I'm sure they would not believe it, but he doesn't care. Of course, they would have to keep the information to themselves until it is confirmed to be the truth.  
**


	3. Truth Revealed

At BlazeQuest, a massacre has occurred with security guards. Maylu, with help from Mr. Match and Maddy, killed them using her sword and fire techniques. As they were about to reach the elevator, they were blocked because a password is required to enter it.

"Good thing I will enter the Net myself!" Maylu exclaimed as she used her watch to get herself inside the Net. She is confronted by security programs that will defend the company from her.

With two cuts from her sword, she is more into the fight with the head of the program.

* * *

As Mr. Wily told his enemies the truth about Roll...

"That's a lie!" Lan exclaimed, angrily refusing to believe it. "You're making all of that up!"

"It can't be," Yai is baffled by the revelation. "It can't."

"Your jokes aren't funny," Ms. Mari won't believe what Mr. Wily had told them. "Who would believe a story like that?"

"I'm not lying. Everything I said about Roll is true," the old man said. "She was deleted for Maylu, and for DenTech City as well."

"It doesn't make sense. If what you say is true and Maylu knows it, then why would she ever help Grave? I would think she would return to Lan and his friends to carry on Roll's will."

"As Maylu's teacher and as her friends, I assumed you know her true feelings, but you all couldn't be more in the dark. She's the real thing. A true avenger."

"You made her that way, didn't you?!" Lan asked with anger on how his friend is corrupted even more.

"No, it wasn't me. Maylu chose this path all on her own," Mr. Wily grinned.

"You're a liar! That's not true!"

"I took a gamble on whether she would take on Roll's will or seek revenge against DenTech City. She chose vengeance; that mean she's one of the finest here. Maylu's goal now is to wreak vengeance on the city we live in for what they did to Roll and the entire Sakurai family."

"Why? Why would she...?" Lan sounded like he's going to cry. "Why did it turned out such a mess? Why did she choose revenge?"

"Haven't you learned anything, Lan?" Mr. Wily added. "It's the Sakurai blood veins that caused her to be like this. If you remember the story of their ancestry, then you will know the Sakurai's curse of hatred."

"The Sakurai's curse of hatred?" Mr. Mari asked him.

"That's right. It's something left behind from the story years of how a girl was forced to betray her best friend against her will. As she tried to explained, she won't listen to her anymore, so she declared war on her. Exactly what Maylu had done to Roll for being Empress. The war is over, and Maylu had won, but her story hasn't come to an end. She is now seeking revenge on everyone in this city for being responsible on turning her NetNavi against her. What will you do now, Lan Hikari?"

"What will I do about it? I will find Maylu and stop her!" the boy exclaimed his belief on the girl.

"Hahahaha," Mr. Wily laughed at this. "You think you can do that? Too bad she has far more power than you can possibly imagine. Her hatred is going to crush you and the people around you. Anyway, that's all I can say. Goodbye."

With a press of a button, he teleported himself out of the trap he got himself into.


	4. Run

Maylu, Yai, and Ms. Mari surveyed on how Mr. Wily slipped from their fingers.

"There's no absolutely traces of him left," the adult woman said.

"Teleportation..." Yai commented on their enemy's escape. "That's really troublesome."

"Ms. Mari, all that stuff he told us..." Lan spoke of the information revealed to them.

"Just be careful," his friend interrupted him. "Take it with a grain of salt."

"But what if he said is true, then Maylu is..."

"Lan... I know how you feel, but be patient," their teacher stopped him from finishing the sentence and gives out advice to both of her students. "For now, we need to keep what Mr. Wily said in complete confidence between the three of us. It must stay secret. We're in the middle of our search for Maylu, and can't afford anymore chaos and confusion. Besides, until we check the facts, we can't trust Mr. Wily. There's too much we don't know about his claim that the upper echelon of DenTech City used Roll to scare the Sakurai family. We need to keep this quiet, especially you, Lan."

With a fist clenched...

"Yeah, I got it," Lan understood.

"Make sure MegaMan also doesn't tell anyone in the Net about this. Not even Dex and GutsMan," Ms. Mari added.

"You got all that, MegaMan?" the boy asked his NetNavi from his PET.

"Yeah, I got it. My lips are sealed," MegaMan agreed to keep the information to himself.

"Good. Now let's go out and look for Maylu," Ms. Mari suggested.

"Right!" Lan and Yai agreed.

With this, they left the mansion to search for their fallen friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in BlazeQuest, Mr. Match and Maddy are waiting for Maylu to come back, and they heard a sound that the elevator got override.

"It looks like the lassie did it," the former said.

"That's my girl," the latter said with a smile, especially when she is liking Maylu for her bad girl attitude.

The emotionless girl comes to them back to the real world.

"Now, shall we?" Maylu said.

They entered the elevator to the floor where a meeting took place for Shuseki Blaze and his employees. As they reached the floor, they got out of the elevator.

Just then, more security guards on their way. Maylu manages to kill one when she shoots an electric beam from her index finger. She used this to kill them, but some survived. In fact, she let Mr. Match and Maddy fight them as well.

With the surviving guards blocking them, she tossed a fireball from her right hand to burn them. As they try to get rid of the fire, she decapitates them with her sword.

They entered the meeting room, putting everyone in surprise. Of course, Yahoot is afraid to see her barging in like this as if he senses her intention to kill him as revenge for her NetNavi.

"Shuseki Blaze..." Maylu said coldly.

"Who-who the hell are you?" the man asked her.

"Tell me, are you one of the people who used my NetNavi against me?!" she went closer to him and grabbed him by his collar before pinning him down to his table. She puts her hands on his throat as if to choke him.

"Maylu..." Maddy called on her.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Yahoot just bolted!"

* * *

In fact, Yahoot ran away from the chaos Maylu has done at the moment. The look on his face show that he is afraid of her now that she is going to kill him for revenge.

"Why, Mr. Wily?" he asked. "Why did you tell her the truth about the Sakurai Family? You doomed us all!"

* * *

Back at the office...

"I..It was done... by Yahoot himself," Shuseki stated.

"Don't lie to me!" Maylu exclaimed with anger. "You're one of the collaborators who turned my NetNavi against me!"

"I swear I didn't know that pink NetNavi belonged to you!" the man pleaded with mercy.

"I think that's what they're going to say when I got after them, including Yahoot," the angry girl is about to kill him when an energy beam is shot to a wall to stop her.

She noticed Commander Beef and his Net Agents have entered the building, catching on the trouble she tried to do.

"Maylu Sakurai, we need to talk," Commander Beef spoke in a strict tone.


End file.
